Ah, The Secret's We Keep
by jonasgurl19
Summary: Fabian is pregnant with Jerome's baby. Patricia is coming back home with bruises. Alfie and Amber are at war. and Joy and Nina are together. I suck at summaries, Alternate Universe,mpreg,If u don't like dont read or leave mean reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I don't own House of Anubis Setting:AU**

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the bathroom waiting for the stupid test. I know some of you are probably wondering what type of test it is and some of you already know what type of test it is: a pregnancy test. I, Fabian Rutter, in the bathroom, with a pregnancy test? I know it sounds crazy, but, while I'm waiting, I'm going to tell you how it happened.<p>

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

* * *

><p>"We finally did it. We graduated the university. No more school." Jerome exclaimed. He picked me up, kissed me, then spun me around. "Yes, I can see that, Jerome. Now go over to your son, he's waiting for you." I giggled. Now let me explain. Before Jerome and I started dating, him and Patricia did way back in high school. Jerome got her pregnant. He was there when Patricia gave birth to their son, Jerome Jr. After the first 6 months, Patricia and Jerome kind of started drifting apart. Then, Jerome and I started dating in secret. When she found out, she wasn't mad or suprised, she said, and I quote,"Well Fabian, your wish came true so you can cross that off you're 'bucket list'." I was laughing so hard. Anyways, back to me and Jerome Sr. That sounds really weird but, whatever. So we dated while we were in high school and surprisingly, Jerome got into the university. Who wants to guess? If you said the Ivy League, Brown University, then you are correct. All of the students from Anubis house went to the same university.<br>Amber was still single, along with Alfie and Mara. Eddie and Patricia are together but, the couple that suprised all of us the most was, drumroll please... JOY & NINA. I know it was when all of us came home, (yes, we all bought a very large house together and Joy and Nina were having a snogging session. It was crazy! I keep getting off track. So that was last year. Two weeks ago was Jerome and I's anniversary. I wanted to suprise him so, I told everyone to not come to the house. I had a romantic setup for us all over the house. And then...

Cliffhanger. LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis although I wish i did.**  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Two weeks ago was Jerome and I's anniversary. I wanted to suprise him so, I told everyone to not come to the house. I had<p>

a romantic setup for us all over the house. And then, he I heard the door open and close.

"Fabian, are you here?" I heard Jerome say.

"I'm in the living room, babe." I said to him.

He was putting down his briefcase and said to me, "I just got promoted, today! That's great, yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

I looked him sideways. I wondered why he didn't take a job as a model because, after tonight he would probably be my

personal male model. He was staring back at me with his ocean blue eyes that I was melting into. I'm gonna start this

process, now. I walked over to him and sat on his lap with my arms around his waist.

"Jerome?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something."

I was being seductive as possible because, I needed this to work.

"What is it?"

"I think, that you are the most sexiest and hottest man in all of Britain."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes and, I want to show you my appreciation of you being the sexiest and hottest prankster. Do you mind if I do and wait here?"

"Not at all, babe."

I ran upstairs to make sure everything was perfect. Come on, let everything be here.

"You can come up now."

This what Jerome came up to: ..net/hphotos-ak-ash4/s320x320/297218_10150384217584454_17377934453_8019142_2041138221_

"So what's happening today?" Jerome said.

"It's our anniversary, silly and I want to show how much I appreciate you. So just sit back and relax."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lot of people have been asking to update im trying too a lot and if you see people put mean comments can you like help me block them please and highlight the link.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. If I did the show would not be G-rated**

Chapter 3

Jerome started kissing me passionately while he carried me bridal style up the stairs never breaking the kiss. He opened up the door and dropped me on the bed like a raindrop landing on a leaf in slow motion. We stopped kissing and I looked up at him. Oh, those damn blue eyes. I know they were telling me to just do it already.

"What," Jerome asked. He caught me staring him. "We haven't even started and you just stopped."

"I don't know, it's just that, every time I stare at you and look into your eyes I melt. It's - I get all lost and everything, I." Jerome kissed my again and opened up my shirt.

"Shh, you talk too much." Jerome whispered in my ear.

I untied Jerome's red tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and unbuckled his belt. As soon as I heard the belt clank, there was a bulge already forming in his boxers.

"Looks like someone's excited for some fun."

"You have no idea."

(I don't know how to write sex scenes so, there's just a descripition of their "extravaganza")

As the night went on, moans and groans echoed throughout the house. The friction forming between us felt good. The feel of each move sent a shock of electricity through my entire body. I loved how this felt. Each time Jerome made scream, my hands would graze over his abs. I could hear knocking on the walls and people telling us to be quiet. (I even think I saw Amber open the door and give me a thumbs up. Wait, that did actually happen. When I screamed, "Amber!" which sounded like a moan, Jerome looked at me like I was crazy, but I told him to shake it off.)

The next morning, the sun was shining through the window. It woke me up. I got up and walked to the window. The sun was almost in the sky. It was beautiful. I walked toward the the dresser to get my iPhone, so I could take a picture of the sun rising. When I picked up my phone, I got a FaceTime call from Joy, weird. I answered it.

"Joy, what do you want?"

"Breakfast. Come with me after we run, yeah?"

"Fine. Just don't let Nina, Alfie, or Patricia come with you, alright?"

"Okay and Fabes, put on some boxers, you are naked and Nina would kill me if she knew I saw you like this."

As soon as Joy said that, Nina came from behind her.

"Um, hey Nina. How are you? I'm gonna put some clothes on. Bye!"

The call had ended. I had not been that embarrased since my 5th grade class' recital when, it was my turn with my tuba solo and I threw up on stage.

"Looks like someone's embarrassed."

I turned around and saw Jerome fully clothed and laughing.

"Leave me alone, Clarke."

"Oh, feisty after sex, me likey."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Don't. You've already irritated me enough."

"Come on, babe. Don't be like that."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. After that, I'm going on a run with Joy."

"Joy? The girl that stole a kiss from you at prom, tried to break your past relationship with Nina up, and the girl who tried to make Nina's life fall apart."

"Well, she's with her, isn't she?"

"You make a very good point."

"Come on, let's go downstairs and eat breakfast."

Jerome and I went downstairs. When we were coming down, everyone started clapping. They were whooping and hollering saying, congratulations. Amber came up to me and gave me a big hug.

"What's with the cheering?" Jerome asked.

"You guys finally did it. Gosh, you've dating for what, four years and you guys just had sex last night." Amber replied.

"You guys saw us having sex? That's disgusting!" Jerome screamed.

"Actually, it was Amber. She opened the door and gave me a thumbs up. That's why last night when I said Amber's name-"

"You moaned my girlfriend's name? How dare you?" an angry Alfie exclaimed.

"I was telling her to leave the room!" I explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, you moaned Amber's name?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, but not in the way that you think." I replied.

"Nina, Joy, and Yacker, pay up." Eddie absentmindedly cheered.

"So, you guys bet that Fabian would moan Amber's name?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah." they said in unison.

"That is messed up on so many levels." a 6 month pregnant Mara said as she walked through the door.

**a/n: What's going to happen next. Please R&R. All you have to do is press the little button below**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own House of Anubis. If I did it wouldn't be G-rated.  
>Chapter 4<p>

"Well, good morning to you too, Mrs. Campbell." Jerome said.

"Jerome! That's not nice." Patricia yelled at Jerome.

"How was that mean? All I did was give her a formal greeting." Jerome explained. He did have a point.

"He does have a point." Eddie, Alfie, Nina, Amber, and I said in unison. We all laughed at that. Saying that together quite funny and odd.

"It's okay,Trixie. I'm over it. I mean it was over 6 and a half months ago." Mara murmured quietly.

"Look, Mara. Mick's death was a surprise to all of us but, that doesn't give Jerome the right to poke fun at something like death." Joy said

"Okay. Can we stop talking about this? I came for breakfast and you know I'm eating for two. And if don't eat this baby is going to be playing soccer in my stomach." Mara said.

"Poor, Mara. It's really bad for you, huh? Do you have stretchmarks? Do they get red? Are you fat? Do still throw up a lot? Are you-" I cut Amber off.

"Amber, stop bombarding Mara wth these questions before you make her very hormonal." I told her. She is such a blonde at times. It makes me want to rip out those lockes in her hair.

"Thank you, Fabian. The woman won't let me eat." Mara said graciously.

She went to the cabinet and grabbed some pancake mix and from the fridge, a carton of eggs, juice, and bacon. Along with some paprika, curry powder, salt, honey, cinnammon, and olive oil. Ooh, mine and Alfie's favorite breakfast in the world. Finally we have something in common.

"You're like the pregnant Trudy." Alfie said. Typical Alfie.

"Y'know, I actually agree with you on that." Mara stated rapidly. Everyone else nodded in agreement. I saw Nina and Joy whispering and giggling about something. That's the thing about girls I will never understand. Then, Patricia and Eddie started pointing at me and laughing. I don't get why are they're laughing. All of a sudden, I see Junior come in. He sat next to Patricia and put his head on her lap.

"Mommy, why doesn't Uncle Fabian have Pull-Ups on?" He calls Pull-Ups underwear because that's what he wears as underwear. I looked down. Oh, shit!

"None of you thought to tell me I had nothing on the lower half of my body?" I screamed angrily.

"Well," a smirking Jerome replies, "I was going but, you were standing behind the island and I had an angled view so,"

"You're such a pervert, Jerome." Nina yelled very loudly. She then started to cry. Oh, damn you Jerome. Joy tossed me my boxers and a pair of pants. She was leading Nina away while, I was struggling, a pant leg at a time to catch up. Everyone was giving Jerome dirty looks. He had a "what" look on his face. As soon as I FINALLY got the fucking pants on, I followed Nina and Joy. I guess the run is cancelled.

"!" Nina sobbed Poor Nina.

"Honey, calm down so I can understand you." a worried Joy said.

"He always has something to say. I don't know why he does that. Fabian, you could go for something more than that. Doesn't he know what I go through everyday? It's so hard." Nina cried a little bit more clearly.

Alright, I know you're lost here. You're probably saying, what's wrong with Nina? is she okay? Well, let me tell you. Nina has been like this for 5 years. After our high school (secondary, boarding, whatever) graduation, we all went into the train, in our caps and gown, into the city. We went to all the stores (every single one, even the antiques, magic, and creepy ones) and bought one item from each store. Well, the last store that we all went to was a fortune telling shop. All of us got our fortunes told. When it was Nina's turn and she was walking over to the lady who told the fortunes, had a scared look on her face.

Nina said "Hello" and the woman took her hands, looked into her eyes and said, "Time is running out for the little one, you need to forgive him or else it won't be right. Think of the little one, my child. If you don't do this, you will be in a distant place, never to go back again. Now go!" Now this freaked all of us out because, our fortunes were just two sentences and she either used this chicken foot, a crystal ball, some black powder, and telling cards. After a month Nina started, acting like the way she is now. We guessed that she didn't forgive the person she was supposed to. We don't know who the person she was supposed to forgive or the child. We've been going to the psychiatrist every single week with her. The psychiatrist don't even know what she has but the treatments they're giving to her are working.

"Babe, it's okay. Come on, let's go to our room. Joy said.

* * *

><p><span>With Nina and Joy Joy's POV<span>

"My head hurts." Nina said.

"It'll be okay." I told her.

"Um, Nina?" I asked her.

"Yes, Joy?"

"Do you remember what happened the day we graduated?" I asked her. I really hope she can remember. I want to know what caused this.

"Yeah. We all went on the train with our caps and gowns into the city. We went to all the stores and bought somethinng from each store." She responded.

"Ok. Do you remember what else?"

"Yeah, we went to a fortune telling shop and all of us got our fortunes told."

"Can you tell me what the lady told you?" I asked you

"Can I tell you a secret?" She answered my question, with a question.

"Sure, Nina" I told her.

"When we were in high school, there was a guy, that wasn't Fabian, that went to our school and-"

The door opened and Alfie was standing there saying that breakfast was ready. Nina got off the bed and was about to go out when she whispered to Alfie something that was almost inaudible but I heard her whisper: "I almost told her." Then, she started to cry. I looked at Alfie and he shook his head and said it was nothing to worry about. I'm confused. Why would Nina confide in someone like Alfie with a secret? Oh well, I guess I'll never know.

* * *

><p><span>Normal P.O.V. (Fabian's Narration)<span>

Nina, Joy, and Alfie, ran pushing and shoving down the stairs.

"Halt!" Amber said, putting up her hand with her neon rainbow colored nails. The trio stopped at the dining table in front of the kitchen.

"On three, you can go to kitchen but, on at a time. And don't run. One. Two. Three."

They all ran in the kitchen and gathered around the island with everyone else.

"Okay, first of all, I'm getting my food first. After me is Junior, Nina, Patricia, Amber, Joy, Eddie, Fabian, and Jerome and Alfie you eat after everyone else gets their seconds." Mara saiid in a motherly manner.

"What?" Alfie said, "I'm still growing and need to maintain muscle from food and my stomach needs to eat now, not in 45 minutes!"

"You can take my spot, Uncle Alfie. I'm going to end up eating from mommy's plate anyways."

"Thank you, Junior. So nice, unlike your mother." Alfie reered his head to Patricia.

"He can eat the same time as everyone else but, he is not standing up here." Eddie said.

"Thanks, mate." Alfie said.

"No problem." Eddie responded.

Everyone got their food and ate it while the rest of us were watching TV. Joy, Nina, Eddie, Amber, Alfie and I were scrolling through the recordings and we all agreed on Alice in Wonderland(the new version).

* * *

><p>It was 11 am and all of us were showered and dressed in casual clothing. We decided to go to the park. Mara was dressed in a floral top with denim leggings and red TOMS with her hair in a ponytail. Joy had on a white V-neck with neon pink skinny jeans, along with neon green Converse on, and her hair was in a bun with bangs to the side. Patricia had on a zebra-print cropped tee with bleached denim shorts. She had on black and white Converse and had her hair in a messy braid, and yes, she had on signature eyeliner on. Nina was wearing a button-down navy blue romper and golden sandals. Her hair was wavy and had on a golden boho chic headband. Amber was wearing a pink romper with white flats. Her hair was in a french braid. Alfie was wearing an Invader Zim T-shirt with khaki shorts and black Vans with a black fedora. Eddie was wearing grey cardigan with a pink T-shirt, faded jeans, and grey Supras. Jerome was wearing a grey shirt with khakis and grey Vans. I wore a red Polo shirt, with khakis, and black Vans. I looked like I worked at Target, but, it really didn't matter because, I did work at Target.<p>

At the park "Hey, can you pass me the ball, please?" a little girl asked. Nina had the ball. She dropped the ball and started gaping at the girl. The girl had almost a mixture of my hair with, Nina's. She had blue eyes. Her hair was very wavy. Alfie looked at her too and then looked at Nina. Nina gave the girl the ball.

"Thank you, Miss." the girl said

"You're welcome..." Nina replied, but, she mumbled something inaudible to everyone else except the girl. All of us were staring at them, confused.

"How do you know my name?" the girl asked.

"Lucky guess?" Nina said. All of a sudden, the waterworks started. Alfie led the girl back to her parents.

"Oh, Nina. Come back please?" Joy called and ran after her.

We all went after her. We were looking for her for 1 hour!

"Nina?"

"Nina?"

"Nina?"

"Aunty Nina?"

"Honey, where are you?"

"Pooh."

"Nina."

"Nina."

"Nina, where are you? Come out, Nina."

"Wait, which park are we in?" I asked.

"Central, why?" Eddie said.

"I know where she is." I answered.

"Come on, dude. You could've asked that question like, 50 minutes ago!" Patricia said.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned House of Anubis it wouldn't be G-rated. Chapter 5**

**Previously on House of Anubis**

"You guys finally did it. Gosh, you've dating for what, four years and you guys just had sex last night." Amber replied.

"Oh, Nina. Come back please?" Joy called and ran after her.

"Wait, which park are we in?" I asked.

"Central, why?" Eddie said.

"I know where she is." I answered.

"Come on, dude. You could've asked that question like, 50 minutes ago!" Patricia said.

* * *

><p>Everyone groaned as they started to follow me. I led them to the garden I knew she visited everytime we came to America.<p>

"Shh." We all heard her singing.

I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears "That's Nina?" Eddie whispered.  
>I wish that you would just leave Your presence still linger here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I wiped away all of your tears "She sounds so beautiful." Joy said.<br>"I know right?" Mara replied And you still have all, all of me

"Hey, Joshie. How are you? I'm sorry for where they buried you, well a piece of you. Your clothing. I don't know were you are. It's been 5 years and I don't know where you are. You're daddy probably took you I bet. I feel weird talking like this when you're not even here. I know that their here and you guys come out.

"How does she know-" Jerome whisper yelled

"Oh just go out already." Mara and Patricia said.

We all walked out from behind the marble block of stone.

"Hey guys." Nina said.

"Nina, what were you doing?" Amber asked

"Something." Nina explained. She was rocking back and forth on her heels like a child.

"Well, baby, answer the question." Joy said furiously. I don't know why she was mad.

"I wa-"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Ooh. Cliff hanger. I know it's short but I couldn' get this because I had to retype it, and make sure it din't get deleted 6+ reviews for part 2 my people peace**


End file.
